


Other fandom drabbles and oneshots

by SorenMarie



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: And Bruce, Drabbles, F/M, First time writing Juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles from other fandoms.





	1. Laser Tag With Juice

You sighed to yourself as you looked around the clubhouse. “This is total bullshit.” Walking down the halls, you knocked on Juice’s door before hearing a muffled ‘Give me a second.’ He opened the door and gave you the biggest smile and pulled you in for a hug.

“I didn’t think I would get to see you today.” He pulled away, just holding you in his arms. You didn’t say anything at first but as soon as you looked at Juice, he knew something was up. Leading you into his, he sat you down on the bed and rubbed gentle circles into your back. 

“Juan, they fired me today.” His hands stilled and he looked you. He got a mischievous look on his face as he grabbed you by the hand and led you out of the clubhouse. “Where the hell are we going?” Pushing you into the passenger side of your ‘73 Delta, he put the keys into the ignition, turning the engine over and sped out of the parking lot. 

“I got you boo, don’t worry.” He grinned, keeping his eyes on the road. You sighed as you laced your left hand with his right. He brought the two joined hands to his lips and kissed your knuckles. You watched the scenery go by as you pulled into the parking lot of the nearest Laser Tag joint. You eyes widened and immediately you kissed him on the cheek. 

“You remembered!” Seeing you smile was always his first priority whenever you felt down. You both got out of the car, and held hands as you walked into the building. Juice being the gentleman that he is, held the door open for you and swatted you on the ass as you walked in. You grinned as you watched him get suited up and ready for the next round. You two worked out a strategy but as soon as the buzzer went off, Juice immediately darted off leaving you on your own. Creeping carefully so you wouldn’t get shot, you noticed him peeking out of the corner watching the movement of the other players. You shook your head and as soon as you approached, you heard the noise from your vest go off. “Son of a bitch.” 

“Language mijo…” You heard from the other side of the room when you saw that Juice had captured the other teams flag. When Juice made his way back to you, you pulled him in for a crushing hug and a heated kiss.

“Whoa, wait until we get back to the clubhouse for that!” Smiling you kissed him on the cheek as the two of returned your vest and guns to the front desk. Losing your job seemed like a distant memory as the two of you made it back to your car. You had Juice to thank for keeping you occupied so you didn’t think about it at all.


	2. Pink fuck is no good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a terrible night but when you meet Ash at a bar, things might get better.

You watched as the Delta swerved into the parking lot and you sighed. It was your third week back home, and you were starting to regret coming back to Elk Grove. You watched as Chet dropped a cup in front of you, pouring the pink liquid from a pitcher.

“Rough night, sweetheart?” You peered up from your cup and there he was. 

“You could say that.” He sat down next you on the unoccupied bar stool and snatched the cup out of your hand. “I was going to finish that.” 

“This stuff is bad for you.” You watched as he down the cup and two beers appeared in front of the bar. “What’s a sweet thing like you doing in a bar alone?”

Taking a swig of your beer, you sighed. “It’s been a shitty week and I didn’t want to be alone tonight.” 

He watched you carefully before taking his own sip. “Let ole Ashy take care of you, what do you say?”

“There are worse ways to spend Friday night. Okay let’s go.”


	3. Bruce drabble #1

The first time you watched Bruce turn into the Hulk, you were scared. The big guy reassured you that he would never hurt you and you smiled at that. After that encounter, you tried getting to know Bruce as best as you could. You would try to stay out of the way whenever you were in the tower but, the moment Bruce Hulked out, you were there by his side. His green eyes found your face, and that seemed to calm him down. “Hulk like Y/N.” You blushed when Tony and the rest of the team started teasing you but it made you happy. “Y/N likes you too big guy.”


End file.
